


An invitation from a rose

by GGAD_Young



Category: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGAD_Young/pseuds/GGAD_Young
Kudos: 6





	An invitation from a rose

“你和谁一起去？”

“噢——塞德里克，”她说，“塞德里克·迪戈里。”

“噢，好吧。”哈利的内脏又回来了。他觉得它们刚才被人拿去灌满了铅。哈利把晚饭忘得一干二净。他慢慢地走回楼上的格兰芬多公共休息室。 

一群叽叽喳喳的拉文克劳从左楼梯口鱼贯而出，哈利逆着人潮艰难地走着，他的靴子像是灌满了铅。邀请一个姑娘去舞会——还有比这更难的事吗？很快，格兰芬多的公共休息室就在眼前了，他能看见胖夫人正在躺在一把舒适的长椅上大口啜着蜂蜜酒。他能想象他走进去后，门后的所有人会立刻停下彼此的窃窃私语（就好像有人勒住了他们的脖子似的），将目光钉在他身上。哈利转过头走下了楼梯。

他低着头穿过霍格沃茨的走廊，礼堂，终于来到了一个没人的地方。北塔楼在霍格沃茨一直是个不受青睐的地方，在这里眺望只能看见远处大片秃黄的草坪，但当深冬的风雪来临，窗外便是难得静谧的冰雪世界。哈利经常来这，他常常无意识地隔着琉璃窗眺望窗外。

他似乎来晚了，有人已经站在了那里，那扇琉璃窗前。那似乎是一个长得挺标致的姑娘，她有一头及腰的火红头发，像玫瑰饱满的花瓣一般微微卷着。哈利以前没见过她，但哈利可以肯定她不是斯莱特林的。也许是布斯巴顿的，哈利猜测。不知为何，他鬼使神差地向前走了一步，姑娘回过头看他。

噢，她肯定不是布斯巴顿的。哈利几乎是倒抽了一口气。女孩十五六岁，有一双玻璃珠似的澄澈的蓝眼睛。她不像那些穿着勾出腰线的绿绸短裙的布斯巴顿女巫，总是昂着下巴睥睨着所有热切地望向她们的男生。她的一对眸子柔和极了，有一种让人安心的熟悉的力量。哈利尴尬地发现，自己已经盯着她看了好久。

女孩没有说话，她的脸上有浅浅的笑意。

“我能邀请你去舞会吗？”哈利几乎是不假思索地开口了，他没有马上后悔，而是有些忐忑地期待着女孩的回答。

女孩轻轻地笑出了声，却没有任何讥讽哈利的意思。

“不能，波特先生。”

唰地一下哈利脸红了，他听出了这是个男生的声音。尽管也十分轻柔，但依旧可以辨别。

“对不起，我以为，我不是故意把你认成女孩的。”

男孩的蓝色眼睛看着哈利，那对眸子正透着笑意。哈利突然又觉得十分熟悉，他肯定在哪里见过这对蓝色眼睛的，或许就在昨天，或许是某个开学典礼，银框半月形镜片后——哈利倒抽了一口凉气，这个突然冒出的想法把他吓坏了。

“教授？”哈利小心翼翼地试探着问，同时又尽力让自己的声音显得飘远些，彷佛在向走廊尽头问好。

“你很敏锐，哈利。”男孩轻快地说，“这是格兰杰小姐送给我的圣诞节礼物，一瓶减龄剂——天哪，真没想到她在校就能配置出一种新的魔药了。这么多年，我们总是习惯增龄剂的孤单存在，却没想到将制药步骤反过来两遍就制成了减龄剂，魔法真是神奇极了。”

“您——非常——非常英俊。”哈利想不出什么话来了，他只能结结巴巴地接着话。

“谢谢。”邓布利多朝他眨了眨眼睛，“其实我好像有点喝多了，我本来只是想变成四十多岁的，这个样子好像——太小了。事实上，刚才我从校长室出来的时候，费尔奇先生甚至把我错认成某个爱闯进办公室的格兰芬多，要给我扣分呢。”他看上去有些无奈。

哈利顿时有一种很怪异的感觉，而且这种感觉并不会因为费尔奇的吃瘪而中止。他在跟邓布利多聊天，他也知道那具身体里是一个上百岁的灵魂，但当他注视着邓布利多年轻的面容时，一种说不出的怪诞淹没了他的脑子。他什么话也说不出来了。

“教——教授，”他干巴巴地说，“您会一直保持这个样子吗？”

“当然不会，哈利。”但邓布利多看上去很是愉快，也很享受，“我太明白不过了，我的这副模样对人完全没有威慑力，不管是以前还是现在。而且我怀疑减龄剂的使用次数是非常有限的。”他突然变得有些严肃了。哈利发现，邓布利多变得年轻后，面部表情也丰富了许多，他现在能轻而易举地辨别教授面部表情的流逝。他又终于发觉，邓布利多穿了件由黑熊皮制成的厚袍子。英国的冬天还没有这么冷啊，哈利有些困惑地想，但随即释然了，一趟短途旅行对邓布利多再寻常不过了。

“您是要邀请谁去参加圣诞舞会吗？”气氛轻松了些，哈利咧着嘴打趣道，他的胆子不知不觉大了起来。

像是被人突然看穿了心思，邓布利多显得有些局促不安，他扣进了袍子最上面的口子，将尖尖的下巴颏藏在了毛领里。

“我想是的。”迎着哈利期待的目光，邓布利多有些窘迫地说，“但不在霍格沃茨，哈利，今年我想我会请个小假。”

哈利的好奇心快要炸裂了，但仅存的理智让他住嘴了。他清楚地明白再问下去就涉及隐私了，就像三年前他在厄里斯魔镜前向校长提出的那个问题，哈利怀疑这次邓布利多同样不会如实相告。

“邓布利多真的喝了？”兴奋的目光在赫敏的瞳孔里雀跃着，哈利不得不打了好几个‘嘘’的手势才让赫敏冷静下来。

“你泡了那么多天图书馆就是为了这个？”罗恩冷不丁地插过来一句，他的声音显得有些恼火，“这就是你不帮我复习魔咒理论课的原因？”

“得了吧，罗恩。”赫敏不耐烦地挥了挥手，像是在呼开一大团鼻涕虫，她转而一脸期待地看向了哈利，压低了声音兴奋地问，“你看见邓布利多了吗，他年轻的时候长什么样子？”

哈利不得不将他和邓布利多少的可怜的对话悉数托出，并一次次为赫敏描述着邓布利多回答他问题的每一个表情。赫敏对于邓布利多相貌的求知度更是令人发指，她甚至想要知道邓布利多头发卷曲的弧度。哈利花了半个小时跟赫敏解释清楚，并刻意地将自己邀请过校长参加圣诞舞会这件事隐瞒了。

“真好。”赫敏满足地躺在了扶手椅上，“不过你觉得邓布利多会去哪里？我是说，他那么着急去见谁呢，我下午才刚刚把配好的魔药送给他啊。”

那可是个涉及隐私的问题啊，哈利小声嘟囔着说。

守卫都陷入了沉睡，格林德沃意识到，监狱里只有海风穿过生锈的铁栏杆的声音。今天是什么日子？他突然开始考虑这个没有意义的问题。依照天气，纽蒙迦德似乎已经进入了深冬。他是靠干枯的双手上结起的青紫色冻疮推断出来的。他还能推断出他已经很老了，因为移动身子对他来说很是费力。

楼梯上传来一阵年轻的脚步声，格林德沃想，年轻。

这个声音不讨厌，甚至有几分熟悉，过分的熟悉了。他闭上眼睛，想透过重重的帷幔探知彼岸的记忆，但那对于他干瘪的脑袋太痛苦了。他只能模糊地听到几声夏林间的鸟啼，有少年赤足走过草地的沙沙声，遥远极了。

他睁开眼睛，对上一双蓝色的眸子。

“我在做梦。”老人笑了，咧开没牙的嘴，他的双唇干裂极了。

“圣诞快乐，盖勒特。”年轻人抱上了他，对方很容易就整个环住了他的后背。格林德沃的整个身躯都被温暖包覆了。

他突然记起自己也有过年轻的时候。那时候自己比现在高大多了，瘦削又俊挺，还有一头耀眼的金色头发。那时候他的身躯健壮又充满活力，阳光在他的脖颈间肆意喷吐着气息，就像躺在他身侧的某个红头发的青年人。那时候他什么都不在乎，他以为自己什么都输得起，他以为自己什么都没有拥有过。十六岁的格林德沃告诉自己，他高贵的生命理应奉献给更高贵的事业。

盈着光的泪水淌进沟壑似的皱纹里。

“可以带我回家吗，阿不思，别留我一个人。”他对着梦境恳求道。

年轻人轻轻在他的额头上落下一个滚烫的吻。

“回家过圣诞节吧，盖尔，你可以当我的舞伴。”

第二天，斯内普的魔药课还没有上到一半就被人打断了。魔药课教授怒瞪着这个突然闯入的红发青年，将他从头到脚打量了几下，气冲冲地开口了：“格兰芬多扣二十分，我不允许我的课被人突然打断。”

“可以了，西弗勒斯。”青年懒洋洋地说，“我来找赫敏·格兰杰小姐。”

斯内普就像一只被掐着了脖子的鸭被人提了起来，他的眼睛里透着不解和愤怒，还有几分猜疑。“邓布利多？”对上那对湛蓝色的眼睛，他开口。

青年点了点头。“格兰杰小姐的减龄剂真是无与伦比，西弗勒斯，为你有如此出色的学生，我想我们应该给格兰杰小姐加上五十分。”

第一次，斯内普这间昏暗的地下室教室迸发出了掌声，几个学生甚至大着胆子起哄。

赫敏低着头从人群中挤了出来，那很困难，因为所有人都想涌到教室前看看邓布利多年轻时候的样子。格兰芬多的女生完全没有控制自己的尖叫，有几个斯莱特林的甚至都忍不住踮起脚尖偷瞄着。哈利看到马尔福装作毫不在乎地双手合抱着表示抗拒，他身边的潘西·帕金森则表现地真实多了。她狠拍了一下马尔福的脑袋，从桌子爬到了马尔福的肩上。

然而邓布利多很快走了，这让格兰芬多们感到有些失望，甚至隔壁桌的斯莱特林们也不能完美地掩饰自己失落的情绪。魔药课教室又恢复成了十分钟前的压抑，在斯内普巡视他们的魔药进度时，哈利偷偷问赫敏：“邓布利多跟你说了什么？”

赫敏红着脸没有开口。

斯内普已经开始拖长着调子大声教训纳威了——“你是不是又忘了加两勺甲虫眼睛，隆巴顿先生？我要说多少遍你才能记住。还有，韦斯莱先生，你为什么不提醒隆巴顿先生记住呢。他的错误就能显示出你的高明了吗，这是不对的，韦斯莱先生，格兰芬多扣十分。”

“他到底跟你说了什么？”哈利急切地提高了音量。

“邓布利多说——他说，以后还是不要配置减龄剂了，那似乎还能影响心智。昨天他差点就把一个人带回霍格沃茨了。”


End file.
